


A New World

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, So beware, Some chapters will be as short as drabbles, nerd&jock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If the beatings from all the other times he had destroyed any excess AUs weren't enough, this one definitely takes the chocolate from him. Seriously, all of Ink's creations and Ink himself ganging up on  him as soon as he went inside the new AU? Give him a break FATE.After that fun little beating he, he pulled himself up and went to Outertale, one last look at the stars before he decidedly jumps off, no point in staying if no one wanted him.What he did not expect was waking up in an alleyway of all things, fine and alive, like he didn't try to commit suicide for the 128th time. Follow his path of healing, meeting new and old friends and adopt kids on his road to healing mentally.
Relationships: Error Sans & Original Character(s), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything ever on Ao3, so please go easy on me. This is also posted on Wattpad and also written on Wattpad first, so Wattpad is ahead of this one by quite a bit. The story right now is under heavy rewriting as I re-write all the old chapters.

Error remembers that time as clear as day, he had just came back from destroying a Horrortale copy, had just sat down, took out his stolen med kit and started tending to his his broken bones as the voices kept screaming at him when he felt that familiar pull at his SOUL, they had made him groan in frustration **" nOt EvEn A fEW MinUtEs OfF?"** Error grumbled as he stood up, dust flaking off of as he did so 'Seems like it, better go and do your job now freak!' One screamed at him, yet Error had gotten used to the name calling and bullying tone, so he hadn't paid any attention to it

He quickly bandaged his broken bones up and checked himself 'Should probably see this sweater and scarf when I get back' He thought as he opened a portal to the newest AU Inky made.

**———————————————**

When Inky saw Error, the first thing he had wanted to do was charge at him and fight, but he couldn't do that because he would mess up the plan, so he has to wait.

He watched as Error grumbled, picking at his tattered looking clothes 'Does he not have any new clothes or something? Those almost look like rags' Inky thought but then he shook his head 'Why should I care? He's a monster!' Inky then looked back at Error.

**———————————————**

When Error went through to the new AU, he was hit with a sense of danger, that something was wrong so he was already in edge. As he looked around, he only saw a white place, nothing more to it 'Strange... I should've seen Inky going around and creating this new AU' Error had thought as he continued on. That was when he got jumped.

Inky and the rest of the Sanses participating in this had charged up and attacked Error all at once. He noticed the way Error suddenly looked panicked and the next thing he knew, a lot of the Sanses were tired and suspended in the air by Error's glowing blue strings, it would've been impressive if it were any other monster, but lot Error. Quickly, the rest had pulled Error down and had beaten him over and over again, which made Error lose grip of his strings and the other Sanses had fell down. 

It had felt like hours in that white, empty AU when they finished with Error, he had surprisingly held on, yet Inky saw the look that begged for MERCY and DEATH. It made him guilty, yet he snapped out of 'Why do I care about him?' He had thought as he and the other Sanses left Error there.

**————————————————**

After they had left, Error didn't feel like getting up, as he laid there, he contemplated 'Why did you choose me FATE?' He had thought 'Why did you force this onto me?' His kind started numbing. As he continued his brooding, a smallest spike of long lost Anger seeped into the cracks of his SOUL 'Ha! They don't need me! So let this be their downfall if they hate me so badly!' Error had thought, as his smile widened. Shakily, he took of his jacket, keeping the scarf with him as he opened a portal.

Inside the portal is plain pitch black, nothing more 'I never thought that seeing the VOID would be so soothing...' He thought as he got ready to leave, but before he did, he grabbed a book from the ANTI-VOID. 

The book itself had thousands of pages, the hard-cover of the book was a normal brown leather cover that had aged with time, the pages of it was yellow and worn out. Despite that, the ink looked almost brand new, like the ink hadn't ever faded away with time. Error looked at the book, on the cover of it, written in cursive handwriting was a name 'The World Before Ours' He had found this book in Story-Book tale and it had always intrigued him, so he stole it. The book told such imaginative and enrapturing tales of a multiverse before theirs, even if all this book says are legends. 

Error wasn't a skeleton that believed in old myths, fairy tales or legends, but this book was his anchor when things were dark, when he was too tired to move on and give everything away for this world. His favorite part in the book had been about a man and a woman who were best friends, the man was a creator and the woman had only been a creation of his. He had grown attached to that part because later on, there was a destroyer who seemed to have suffered the same fate as he did. 

He held the book close to him, putting it into his scarf, safely tucked away, and jumped.

**————————————————**

Comforting hands wrapped themselves around Error _" Oh my dear child"_ A soft voice muttered _" You have suffered so much in this world that has treated you so unfairly, I have wanted to interfere for so long, yet I couldn't do that as my sibling held that world too tightly"_ The voice kept speaking _" But now, I can, and I will lead you too a new world, where you can find a new life for yourself, and maybe require a new sister as well"_ The voice said _" Stay safe my dear"_ That was the last thing he heard.


	2. Alleys and New Apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in alley wasn’t ideal, especially when you were supposed to die, but he might as well love with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Error changing his name and settling in.
> 
> This is a Note to tell you guys that there will not be a consistent word count on the chapters, some will be long and some will be short, it depends on the ideas I have for that chapter in general, so please note of that before you read more.

Error didn't know how to feel when he woke up and not dead. He blinked blearily as he looked around. It looked like a dark alleyway, there were suspicious stains on the walls of the alley, trash littered everywhere. He looked up and saw a bright, clear blue sky, it would've been pretty if he hadn't been so confused about how he isn't dead.

He sat up and sat there for a moment processing what happened to him and sort the flurry of emotions that went through him, making him glitching a little more. Finally, after who knows how long, he finished processing and stood up and left the alley. He can continue processing everything later after he gets somewhere to stay, he quickly checked his pockets and found some leftover gold coins he had forgotten existed in his pockets, he also quickly checked for the book, signing in relief when it was still there, he held onto it as he went to a hotel.

Turns out his gold coins were worth more than he thought, with one gold coin he was able to afford more than one night in the hotel. The receptionist at the counter shakily gave him the keys to his room and he had to navigate all the way there. It took him a while but he finally found his room and went in. Sighing he sat down on the bed and set the book beside him, then he opened a portal and looked into it. It was all similar, but still different nonetheless, he quickly scanned through and saw that there was another him in this new world, so he would have to think of a new name if he happened to come across that Error and make up a backstory now that he's living here.

He quickly started messing around, changing his name to Erratum to make it still somewhat the same to his old name then put in his backstory, he had a normal family in a suburban neighborhood and due to his health issues that cleared up as he got older he wasn't able to go to public school and was instead taught by several tutors- he had to quickly find some good tutors and alter their memories so that they would remember him in the CODES-, then he put in his birth certificate was lost during a fire at his house but would still be able to find a birth certificate online, he then went to college and got his degrees online so that it would be less suspicious if he doesn't an actual paper degree.

After he finished all of that, he went back to contemplating what to do. The first obvious thing would be to find an apartment for himself and a job, so that is what he will when the sun had risen. For now he just watched the sun set.

By the time it was a little more crowded outside, Erratum was well on his way to hunt for a new apartment. The first one he went to looked too small, the second one was a little bit better but was in a shadier part of the city, so he avoided that. The third looked the best, with more rooms than he needed and a large window, it was perfect for him, not to mention the fact that it had a great view of the stars, he had decided to buy the apartment then and there. Then started the most annoying time of all, shopping for furniture.

There was a supermarket nearby, so he had gone there to start buying the furniture, he had went through and choose anything that he thought would look good- it's not because he cares, but it's more because if he saw how disgusting some of the furniture looked together, he would be annoyed, and if there were guests he wouldn't want to hurt their eyes- he also went ahead and bought a computer and a desk chair, then a bed as well for his bedroom despite him not needing to sleep at all.

By the time he finished, people were looking at him in bewilderment as he pulled along a cart overflowing with tons of furniture, as as soon as he was able to get out of sight of other people, he teleported it to his apartment and put everything in the places that he wanted it to be. That left one empty room that he didn't know what to do with, so he just left it empty there whenever he needed or acquired something, he would put in all there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I violated anything posting this on here or if I missed anything in the tags. The characters like this story’s Error belongs to Harrish6 on Wattpad and so are 3 future characters. The AU and idea all belongs to Harrish6, only the storyline is mine. I will try and upload every 2 weeks but no promises. English is also not my first language so please keep that in mind.


	3. The run away children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the morning came again, Erratum wanted to get some supplies for his sewing. On the way, he meets two adorable children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two little kids do not belong to me, they also belong to Harrish6, I only changed their names.
> 
> Please know that I will be updating this work everyday to the most recent rewritten work. I rewrite the chapters of this book almost daily so I'm sure this book is gonna get updated a lot.

When it was morning again, the first thing Erratum wanted to do was to stock up on sewing materials cause he was using a lot of the material he needs, it’s also a pretty good excuse for him to get familiar with his surroundings too.

He went to the supermarket and started hunting down the best material he could find in them, he went from supermarkets to anywhere nearby that he guessed would have any yarn or fabrics in them. As he walked past an alleyway with bags full of fabrics, needles and yarn, he heard a faint sound of a whimper.

He immediately stood still on that spot for a moment, quietly listening to the sound of faint whimpers, he wanted to move, to ignore what was happening  **‘Fuck, but what if they were dying?’** Erratum thought and that was what pushed him to move, he moved quickly through the alleyway, following his hearing to see how close he was and eventually, he found them. 

They were two boys, one looked to be a baby Papyrus, with dirty and ragged clothes, sleeping on an older, but still young, Sans, Sans wore the same dirty and ragged clothes like the Papyrus and both also seemed to be injured, he quickly keeled down in front of them. The Sans looked up at Erratum and flinch” G-get away!” The Sans said **” I woN’t HurT yOU** ” Erratum said as the Sans froze and looked at Erratum, he saw the scars and the honesty i8n his eyes made him believe the stranger a little more, so he nodded” I-I trust you” Sans said shakily.

Erratum stood up and picked Sans up **” HoW aBOuT wE gO tO WhEre I LiVe aND lEt Me TreaT yOur WouNDs?”** Erratum said as Sans nodded “He feels so safe…” Sans thought as he got lulled to sleep.

When and woke up, he still had his old clothes but all his wounds were treated, Sans saw his brother beside him and sighed in relief, he slowly stood up and looked around, the bed had a soft black blanket that had been lined with dark blue, the bed was soft and it’s cover has the same color as the blanket, but with blue swirls that turned white as it continued on, There were quite a few pillows on the bed, all of them have the same cover on them and it seems so soft.

Sans hesitantly walk out of the room, he saw the mysterious monster sitting on the couch, intently watching some Spanish” U-um.. mister” Sans hesitantly said as the monster snapped his head over to Sans **” Oh, You'Re aWake, Is yoUr BroTheR AwAke tOo?”** He said as Sans shook his head **” WEll, WheN He Is, We CaN Get YoU tO SomEwHerE S-’'' `` No** !” Sans didn’t know why he said that, something about his monster makes him want to stay with him forever. The monster looked at him, blinking at him”...OkAy” He said as Sans brightened up, he quickly went to his brother, seeing his little brother both woke up” Papay! We’re safe!” He said, he believed in himself that it's true, and he believed in that monster that he was safe too. He picked his brother went up to the mosnter” M-Mister.. What is your name?” He said” ErrAtUm” He said” Can we have have the same name as you?” Sans said as Papyrus nodded **” WelL, WhaT thE pRobLem With YouR CurrEnt NamE?”** He said” We don’t want to be connected to  **him** ! And we wanna have the same name as yours” Papyrus said as Erratum stared at them an almost shocked face

  
Erratum didn’t think that the baby Papyrus would say something like that, but that’s what happens when you suffer so much he guesses **” WelL, I guEsS yOu”** He pointed to Sans **” WiLl Be KuHaKu”** He said **” ThAt MeAns BlaNk”** He said **” anD yOU”** He pointed to Papyrus **” WiLl Be KyO”** He said as they all beamed at him. At least there’s a use for the empty room now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I violated anything posting this on here or if I missed anything in the tags. The characters like this story’s Error belongs to Harrish6 on Wattpad and so are 3 future characters. The AU and idea all belongs to Harrish6, only the storyline is mine. I will try and upload every 2 weeks but no promises. English is also not my first language so please keep that in mind.


	4. New neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 weeks since he moved in, and he would be lying if he said he was unhappy when his neighbors hadn't bothered to greet him, until now.

It’s been 2 weeks since he moved in, he had gotten his new kids new beds, their beds were bunks beds, the bottom bunk belongs to Kuhaku, the frames of the bed is colored a simple white and big enough for them to be for adults, the beds themselves are soft. The bottom bunk belonged to Kohaku, the sheets and blanket are a soft blue color, the pillows themselves are multiple mesh of colors that Kuhaku chose. The top of the bunk belongs to Kyo, his bed and the sheets were a light orange with the pillows being an arrangement of colors that were also a giant mesh of colors that Kyo had chosen.

Erratum had also had to process the kids calling him ‘Dad’, the first time it happened it gave him a heart attack, for someone like him to now be a father makes him want to break down. How can a monster like him be able to be a dad to innocent kids?! On the other hand, he has opened an online shop it was slowly becoming popular.

He has also never seen his neighbors, which he never minded, but today seems different.

He was figuring out how to cook when he heard the door knock, he raised a brow **” KiDs, gO bacK To YoUr ROom AnD LeAVe WhEn I cALl YoU”** He said as the kids nodded and quickly went to their room. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. There was an old lady with her hair pulled up in a messy bun and a woman with brown hair that fades into a purple, her eyes were green that faded into a red at the bottom, she wore a long shirt with long sleeves that had messily stitched together, she wore an almost lab-like trench coat that had also been stitched together, her clothes reminded him of that girl inn his favorite book” Hello! My name is Gina Berry, this here is Meonji Unmei Furemashita, don’t be worried if you say her name wrong, she’s from Japan” Gina said **” I Am ErRaTum”** He said he called the kids **” ThIs HeRe Is KuHaKu anD kYo”** He said as they nodded” May granny G and I come in?” Meonji said, Erratum was surprised to see that she is very fluent in the language of the city, almost like she isn’t Japanese at all.

He let them into his house and led them to the couch where they sat” Are there any drinks here?” Meonji asked **” DriNks?”** He said as she nodded” I guess not them” She said” Can I use your kitchen for a bit?” He warily nodded as he watched her walk over to the kitchen, her movements fluid and smooth, like a cat that can make a band of wolves bow down to it. He watched as she somehow took a bag of tea out of one of his cabinets **‘I never had tea..’** He thought as he watched her **‘I also never had a teapot..’** He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he continued to watch her make the tea in his apartment, all the while Gina entertained the kids. He watched as she put the tea set into a tray and went back out to his living room, she sat down and they started to talk.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to them all, Erratum could connect with Berry due to his love of her cookies and their shared love for sewing, jhe had also learned she had been a teacher during that as well. He could connect with Meonji in the strangest of ways, they obviously have nothing in common but each other but they could still talking normally. He quickly picked up their different personalities, where Gina, despite being old, was more outgoing and social, whereas Meonji is quiet, like a quiet night where whatever you do is left there.

Eventually, they had to leave, he had to enroll his kids into a school too, even if he doesn't want to.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina Berry is the last character that belongs to Harrish6 in the story, Meonji is my OC and will be popping in a lot.
> 
> Please tell me if I violated anything posting this on here or if I missed anything in the tags. The characters like this story’s Error belongs to Harrish6 on Wattpad and so are 3 future characters. The AU and idea all belongs to Harrish6, only the storyline is mine. I will try and upload every 2 weeks but no promises. English is also not my first language so please keep that in mind.


	5. A job???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erratum never thought of himself as someone who was fit to be teaching. At all. So it caught him off guard when Gina called the school she used to teach and got him a job there.

Erratum was sitting in his house chatting and knitting with only Granny G today, Kuhaku and Kyo were sitting down and playing with each other on the floor. As they were chatting Granny G suddenly asked" Erratum, do you have a job? I had never seen you leave your apartment" **" No GrANNy, I DOn'T HavE a JoB"** Erratum replied to her surprise" Oh my! Then how can you live like this!! You need a job" Granny G said then she immediately went into thinking, after a few minutes of Erratum sitting there awkwardly he nearly shot a needle in his hands at Gina when she shot up and quickly dialed a phone number while explaining to Erratum" So I used to teach highschoolers sewing for years, there was no one else in that school that had other teachers that taught it, So when I retired they weren't able to get a new sewing teacher as not many people really have a passion for it, they asked me if I ever saw a good enough person to teach sewing then I can contact them, if they haven't hired one yet" Gina said. 

After a while of Erratum trying to explain that he isn't fit for teaching and that he had an online store, he gave up once the phone stopped ringing and Granny G saying” It’s going to take some time for your store to start gaining popularity, so might as well get a job now” Next thing he knew, he had a job as a sewing teacher, he’s be lying if he said he wasn’t interested to see how this plays out.

The next day:

 **"YoU'Ve GoT To bE ShiTTiNg mE"** Erratum said, looking at the building above him that made him want to blow it all to bits, but he couldn’t do that. From what Granny G said, it will be a month before students come back again, so it will be a little while before he had to come back again, he was thinking of enrolling his two kids into preschool next to the highschool he was teaching when he had seen it on the way there, it would be more convenient for him to be able to walk them to and from their school but not be able to be late as well. As he walked in, he went to the room he is supposed to be in, noting the plates atop each door to help him navigate where he is.

Eventually, he did find it and opened up the door to a room full of shocked teachers that looked like him and the people he used to know. It nearly made him turn away. After that almost-fiasco of a meeting that he had somehow made everyone turn colors in, he never knew skeletons could change colors like humans could turn red, he had somehow successfully gotten the job. When he told the others they seemed happy for him about that, even if he had an online website where he sold things for a while now.

The moment Erratum entered the room, he could already tell that today would be hell. Sitting on the chair were all the old Sanes that he used to know, but still different in every way possible. He also noted the Error sitting near the Ink, silently noting that he had shivered. He kept looking, there was everyone who he basically knew from his old world, except Meonji, now he remembered part of the reason why he had taken this job.

He vaguely remembers Granny G saying something about her working here, and she used it to her advantage when Erratum got more and more nervous as the day of the meeting got closer. But he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when someone faked a cough.

Everyone except Meonji tensed when multi-colored eyes snapped to them” U’um, hello! I’m Dream, I’m the astrology teacher” Dream bravely cut the silence **” I’m ErRAtUm”** He said as they all nodded and got around to introducing **” I’m Error, one of the three coaches”** Error said **” OnE Of tHe ThRee CoAcHes?”** He said and Error nodded **” Cross over there is the other one, and that woman, Meonji”** He gestured to both her and Cross as he introduced them **” Is the other coach, she covers for when we are busy but she is the one who handles the sports clubs”** He said and Error nodded, eyes windeing when Erratum moved h8s face closer to Error **” YoUr wEll RoUnDed, CutE”** He said, making Error turn colors” Erratum, you shouldn't flirt with people” She said **” But I WaSn’T, I WAs TeLlInG tHe tRuTH”** He said. Making her start giggling. 

The meeting continued in questionably and entertainingly (in Meonji’s sake), it caused a lot of confusion among the staff the more they talked to him.

Eventually, the meeting had ended. Rather uneventfully in Eratum’s in his opinion, he and Meonji both walked back to their apartment complex, Erratum just wanted his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I violated anything posting this on here or if I missed anything in the tags. The characters like this story’s Error belongs to Harrish6 on Wattpad and so are 3 future characters. The AU and idea all belongs to Harrish6, only the storyline is mine. I will try and upload every 2 weeks but no promises. English is also not my first language so please keep that in mind.


	6. What happens in the old world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink wasn’t a skeleton that regretted many things, but looking at things right now, had it been a bad idea to kill off Error?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a note that goes into detail about Erratum’s past since the first chapter nor the summary says anything about it. Ink is a child of FATE who was born to create things, FATE had warned him about not going overboard but he didn’t hear and started to create too many. That was when Error was created, Error was taken from one of Ink’s older and forgotten AU and got turned into Error. After some time Error had turned mad and captured Blue, but then later let him go. Nightmare’s Gang will be coming much later in the fic, chapter 14 or something like that.

In the old multiverse:  
Inky watched as the multiverse fell apart right in front of his eyes, AUs crashing left and right as everyone ran around in a panic. Why was this happening?! Last time he checked, Nightmare and his gangs were gone along with Blue and Geno! Not to mention all the Charas now following the normal rules and trying to kill off the Sans any chance they could. Inky tried to remember when it had gone wrong. Right, his death.

~-~-

Inky didn’t know what to think when he went back to visit Error only to find a jacket and dust left behind. Looking up, he saw Error’s strings still hanging in the whiteness of the ANTI-VOID, forever holding the red SOULS of the AUs Error destroyed.

Now, as he looked around, he saw a drawer and ‘Is that a mattress?” He thought as he walked over. As he got closer he saw a sewing kit and some plush dolls of him and the other Sanses, he quietly sdmired how besutilgully msde they were. Grabbing it, he felt the softness of the doll under his palms as beady button eyes gleamed at him. He vaguely remembers seeing an ancient looking book here as well, the covers having a won dark red from years upon years of use.

Later on, they were in a meeting after hearing the news of Nightmare and his gang vanishing along with Blue and Genos, he watched as Homey sulk and Death mope over the disappearance of Blue and Genos while Dream and some others cried over Nightmare and his gang as they had held onto hope that they would revert to the good side. He remembers the showdown that happened then.

They were celebrating the death of Error after Inky informed them of what he saw when Nightmare, his gang along with Blue and Geno had barged in. Inky had never seen Blue’s eyes filled with so much hate before as he weild a weapon he never knew had. For a small skeleton like Blue, he had a giant hammer, the handle had a gaster blaster engraved into it with a mixture of the color of yellow. Blue and white. They sandsacked the celebration, making many of the skeletons who had hope for them’s SOULs as they destroyed everything. Only to not be seen every again.

-*-

Things only turned downhill from there. Honey got more depressed and was always drinking. Death continued to sulk, and all the others were panicking. He just sighed in resignation and hoped the others were happy with themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story, OM!Ink will be called Inky
> 
> Please tell me if I violated anything posting this on here or if I missed anything in the tags. The characters like this story’s Error belongs to Harrish6 on Wattpad and so are 3 future characters. The AU and idea all belongs to Harrish6, only the storyline is mine. I will try and upload every 2 weeks but no promises. English is also not my first language so please keep that in mind.


	7. Midnight murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk at night seemed like a pretty nice thing to do for him, so he grabbed his things and headed out. Yet he didn’t think he would be seeing this tonight

Erratum didn’t know what he was thinking when he decided to go on a midnight walk when the kids were sleeping. He looked up at the moon **‘It’s a peaceful night out at least’** He thought as he passed the alley near his apartment, to hear screams” Shut up!” A familiar voice said.  
  
Erratum looked over to see a woman with familiar brown hair and purple fade **” MeonJi?”** He said as she quickly killed off the man screaming” Oh!” She looked over to look at Erratum **‘Her eyes are red?’** He thought as he looked at her directly in the eye, they were a pure red, like the red fade that were in her eyes had overflowed the green.

She looked at Erratum” Why are you here?” She said **” TakInG A waLk”** Erratum Said as he approached her. She looks too relaxed in this situation, like she isn’t scared that her life could fall apart right now” Would you tell anybody about this?” She said as Erratum crouched down in front of the dead man. The kill itself is clean, a slit of the throat **” nO”** He said as she sighed a little out of relief” Let’s walk yea? I won’t hurt you” For some reason, he took her word for it, he could kill her easily anyway.

The walk around the block was nothing short but peaceful as he asked her about her side-job, as she put it” I’m just a part time assassin you could say, I control my own hours and work in my own hours, the only thing I have are deadlines my clients set for me. My usual clients are sleazy businessmen or big corporations that want to topple rivalring ones'' She said” I don’t kill kids though, I also do background checks on people to see if they are worth it, the money they pay me are pretty good” She said **” CorPorAtiON?”** He said, he knows that she knows what he means” They are like big buildings that hold working people and are usually pretty well-known” She said **'' oH, dO yOu gEt TiReD WorKiNG lIkE THat? ArEn’T yoU alSo A reLatIvEly WeLl KnoWn JeWeLer?”** He said'' Not really, it’s my choice after all, if I do get tired then I take a break, it’s not a big deal” She said” Better than selling my body” She shivered” Besides, being a jeweler is just a way for me to be well-known with the upper-class” **” WhaT dO MeAn bY SelLiNg YouR bOdY?”** He asked'' Basically, it’s almost like people pay you to do things with your body, sometimes it’s against your will” She said as she nodded **” whAt up wiTh YouR eyEs?”** He said” Oh, them? It just happens whenever I have too much bloodlust, killed about 6 today” She said **” WhY aRe ThEre HardLy PeoPLe OuT hEre?”** He said” Well, for one, I am pretty well-known around here, so aside from you, other criminals and people who are either drunk or don’t know what happens around here walk at night and 2, it’s midnight”.

They stopped at the front of their apartment” Well, we’re here, promise me you won’t tell anyone about this job of mine” She said as he nodded and promised her that he wouldn’t tattle on her.  
  
When he went into his apartment, He just sighed and went back to his sewing. Seems like he got more than he bargained for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I violated anything posting this on here or if I missed anything in the tags. The characters like this story’s Error belongs to Harrish6 on Wattpad and so are 3 future characters. The AU and idea all belongs to Harrish6, only the storyline is mine. I will try and upload every 2 weeks but no promises. English is also not my first language so please keep that in mind.


	8. The new Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Erratum dreaded has come, school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Erratum was stuck in a thing called the anti-void, a lot of the things he learned was through his portals, Erratum also doesn’t have much common sense, so the things he knows are a little warped with holes in his knowledge.

Erratum had been dreading this day since the day he was accepted. School day. He had already enrolled his sons into the elementary school near his. A few days prior, he had Meonji help him in buying all the school necessities as he didn’t know what a student needed, he chose her over Granny G because he knew she wouldn't ask him or question why he didn’t know any of the school necessity. It also helped that with Meonji around, the staff wasn't too wary of him as they somehow think that she is dating him. Kuhaku chose a more teen-like school bag with blue and red in different parts of the bag and a lot of pockets. Kyo, being the 5 year old, had chosen a red Lightning Mc-Queen bag with the same amount of pockets as his brother’s bag. Erratum had used his magic on some smaller pockets of their bags to make it have infinite space.

Meonji had also helped him in buying the needed books for their school and all the notebooks needed, then had shown him how to wrap the notebooks up then helped with name tagging all of the notebooks to the books. Erratum had never been so grateful for someone like the brown haired woman when they had been buying all of the school equipment.

Meonji had also educated him on things he needed to know about school while Gina had taught him what to do with his class in those few days, it felt like he was in school.

When the day came, he and Meonji had agreed to meet a few hours earlier than needed, for him to walk his kids to school and for Meonji to help him navigate all around the kids’ school and his. After a while of making breakfast and dressing the kids into their uniforms, a blue shirt with the school's logo, Apple Cotton preschool, and tan shorts, they had set off to school.

The kids’ school had been easy, but it took a small amount of time as they both walked around to find both Kuhaku and Kyo’s classes, Kyo’s class had been on the ground floor while Kuhaku’s had been on the second floor, and after lots of hugs, promises, and very clear instruction on things, he had reluctantly left is kids at the school and went to his work-place.

His work-place was when Erratum needed Meonji’s help, it was very obvious the green-red eyed woman had more experience and knew there school better than a new teacher like him did. It had taken an hour of Meonji showing Erratum around and telling where the exact classes are, telling him where the cameras and blind spots are, some small little secrets of the school, how does she know that student locker A12 and J5 backs have extra space behind the back of the locker?, and by then end of it, he felt he knew the school a lot more than some teachers do,m perks of having someone like Meonji had your friend.

With an extra 20 minutes before class starts, he had taken the time and tooked to see the things that the class would work with and find the hidden cubby somewhere in the supply closet connected to his class that almost no one knows about. But at the end of that, he had only 5 minutes left, so he quickly paced to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I violated anything posting this on here or if I missed anything in the tags. The characters like this story’s Error belongs to Harrish6 on Wattpad and so are 3 future characters. The AU and idea all belongs to Harrish6, only the storyline is mine. I will try and upload every 2 weeks but no promises. English is also not my first language so please keep that in mind.


	9. School hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erratum and lunch hours

To him, class had gone on rather uneventfully, as the first day had only been doing questions and answers from the students to the teacher and telling them that the students could all place their trust on him. It was lunch time after a bit more time.

Lunch was his new Heaven, where he didn;t have to deal with students for all 3 lunches. Until he had to go to the cafeteria, where he had to answer how soulmates worked and get an obsessive history teacher on his tail. Thank god he escaped.

In the third lunch period, he went to the second floor to walk around after escorting Killer to his class and seeing a sad student out of a window. After a bit of conversation he jumped down, seeing Meonji sitting in the bleachers and watching them, he had quickly grabbed the student, Moonlight’s, hand and walked over with an invitation of playing sports with Erratum and Moonlight to the club organizer, she had grinned at them and nodded.

During the second lunch hours, Erratum was sitting in his class rto spend some time on his own, making new clothes and dolls for his kids as he enjoyed the peace and quiet of his classroom before hell came in the form of teenagers.

As he made his children clothes and dresses when they felt like wearing it, someone opened the door to his classroom. His head snapped up to see a student -Killer wasn’t it?- He looked at his student, seeing the similarities between student Killer and OM!Killer. All the same in appearances but definitely different in personality for sure. 

From what he had observed of student Killer, he is more or less quiet and doesn’t talk too much, he definitely doesn’t have the same murderous aura around him. Instead, he seems a lot more brooding and quiet.

“Mr. Erratum?” Killer said **” yEs?”** Erratum said” Can I sit and eat here?” Killer looked at him as Erratum nodded **” SuRe”** Erratum said. Killer then sat down and started eating his lunch” Can you tell me a story?” Killer said and Erratum nodded, deciding on telling a story of his past, indirectly that is.

As he told the story that came from his own past to all the shenanigans of the people he night have called friends had done, he couldn't help but miss them. Sure, his old life had been hell, but that didn’t mean that it was all dark ,there were some memories that had helped him through sometimes

When it was the end of The second Lunch, he walked Killer to his class. It was an eventful time overall.

Third period ended with a happy student and two teachers going their separate ways. The sewing teacher walked back to his classroom with dread as the students piled into his class.

Byt the end of the day, it felt like Heaven had descended upon him as he dismissed the students and left the class after locking everything up and finding Meonji waiting for him outside. They both walked together to his kids’ school and walked home together. Unknown of the rumors that will stir up.


	10. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erratum has been watching novella while his neighbors were talking when they decided to rope him into shopping with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shopping chapter, full of fun and nothing more :D

Before he even knew it, it had been a month since he had been here, and he couldn’t feel better. It was much better living in this new multiverse where he isn’t forced to do his job and actually has a life. His workplace is crazy but nice since he can work with kids, he has two beloved children and he has neighbors- acquaintances?- who are definitely eccentric but nice. Hell, he’s been gifted a lot of jewelry from Meonji who claims she’s the one who made them and that he can search it up if he wants more conviction. When he did search her up he found her to be more on the famous side for making her gems from real gems in the ground and is to be said to have a lot of money, which he couldn’t care less about.

Today was supposed to be a lazy Sunday where he, his kids and his two neighbors were supposed to relax in one of their apartments. Today was Erratums. While Meonji and Granny G talked, Erratum was watching Novela, having finished the entire plate of cookies. Even if he was watching his favorite show, it didn’t mean he wasn’t paying some attention to their conversation, he had caught small snippets of them, like” I was thinking of changing my name”, “Emeralds are hard to find, imagine how much money I could make from having an emerald necklace in my shop” and of course” I have a few thing that I need to buy actually, I should leave soon” He had zoned out after that, fixated on Novela and screaming on the inside as he watched. When someone called out to him.

“Hey Erratum!” He flinched a little as he looked over at Meonji and Gina **” YeA?”** He said” You have anything missing? We’re planning to go on a shopping trip soon” She said” hM” Now that he thinks about it, maybe he could get some new bedding for his kids? And more sewing materials wouldn’t be bad, his online store is exploding in popularity now anyways **” alRiGht”** He said, then he paused **” bUt My nOveLa”** He said” Record it then! You could watch it later” Gina said as he nodded and put it on record. Then left for the stores.

What was originally supposed to be a normal shopping trip, turned into a shopping spree- He remembers Meonji saying that-, he watched Meonji buy things left and right, from normal food to pillows, new clothes, her cart was practically overflowing with things. It didn’t mean he wasn’t the same.

Somehow, Meonji had dragged him into shopping with her, meaning he splurged his money on the randomest things like plushies that his kids begged to him to buy, a pot of pillows, one or two expensive beddings, random kitchen knives and lots, lots of yarn and sewing materials that his cart was also overflowing like Meonji’s. She had also somehow goaded him into buying himself a phone that he struggled to use and a tablet for” Entertaining the kids and educating them of course!” All the while Granny G babysat the kids by her cart and following the two younger adults as one goaded the other into bugging stuff., having bought all the things she needed already.

They also got into a lot of trouble because of Erratum’s appearance _ \- A tall, intimidating skeleton with battle scars that gives people a haunting look, walking with a ‘beautiful’ woman, two adorable kids and sweet-looking granny definitely raised a lot of eyebrows. Security had also came to him once, but was intimidated by Erratum’s glare and Meonji’s look of death that they backed off.- _ and with random people flirting with Meonji _ \- The brown haired woman had taught him a lot during his time, when someone had hit on him the first time he didn’t even know until Meonji told him what it was. And now he knew what it was and he was walking Meonji to public places a lot now that he knew what people were saying to her. Not that the green-red eyed woman didn’t know how to defend herself. It was the opposite even, she can definitely kick. But he still wanted to hurt those who had tried to touch her. It had happened a lot in the stores and he had to mentally restrain himself from burning the building down.- _

By the time they finished their spree, it was almost noon, and they were there since the morning. Erratums kids were asleep with Erratum and Meonji carrying a lot of bags, Erratum carrying more because he wasn’t going to let a poor old lady carry her bags. When they arrived at the apartment, Erratum gave Gina her own bags and left to his apartment after he gave a nod to Meonji, who nodded back and went to the apartment across from his.

When he went in and opened the door, he nearly dropped all of his bags in surprise **” hOw ThE HelL ArE You AlL HeRe?!”**


	11. Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erratum meets some old faces in his living room as soon as he comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original book, Nightmare poisoned Erratum hundreds of times but kept asking him to join the gang because Nightmare wanted to keep him safe, Cross really likes him, Dust and Horror thinks he’s cool, Blue was kidnapped by him before but understood him and likes him, Geno -He’a basically a copy, not an original of he go with LoverOfPiggies’s words- he just cares for Erratum, so he followed.

**“HoW ThE HelL ArE YoU HerE?!”** Was Erratum’s exclamation when he saw who was in his apartment.

It was impossible for them to be here, this place was an entirely different multiverse, no way can Nightmare and his gang along with Geno and Blue be here. Upon seeing him, Blue gave a large smile and ran right to him, tacking him into a hug” Error!! You’re alive!!!” He said, smiling widely **” uH, I aM”** He said” We thought you were dead Error!” Dust said as they all then hugged him. When they stopped, his kids were awake and were poking their heads out of his scarf to peer down at the skeletons” Who are they Error?” Nightmare said **” ThEsE aRe mY nEw KidS”** Erratum said as Blue’s eyes widened when Erratum set them down **” kiDs, thEsE aRe My… FriEnds”** He said with a contemplative face **” GuYs, ThIs Is KuHakU aNd KyO”** He said to them as they nodded and introduced themselves and explained to Erratum why they were there.

When they finished, Erratum took in a deep breath **” WelL, iF yOu ArE StaYiNg HerE noW, YoU haVe To GeT jObs aNd YoUr OwN ApArtMents”** He told them what they were supposed to do and pulled up the CODES and let them decide their own pasts.

Nightmare settled for a past of being in an orphanage with no memories of who his parents were and being in a few different foster homes and was later adopted into a family. He went to a normal school- Erratum had to find a random school and put in that Nightmare had been in there before if it was needed, even out in some teachers that remembered Nightmare- and grew up into college where he had a PhD in teaching. Then he told Erratum that his new name will be Night Reverie.

Cross chose the name of OverDrive Distortion. His past was that he lived a normal life all the way to middle school when his family had been murdered in cold blood. He then lived with his grandmother who lived in the countryside all the way to college when the grandmother died. He has a black belt in martial arts and has a friend named Chara that followed him from preschool all the way to college and they are attached by the hip.

It had continued like that with Erratum manipulation the CODES and putting in all the needed background of their friends and changing their names. Then they all wanted to get an apartment in the same complex as his so they can be in close quarters. Seeing not much harm in it, Erratum agreed.  
  
When they went down to the front desk to talk to the receptionist and get them all an apartment, it was obvious that there wasn’t enough flats for them to all love in the same building, so they assigned the people they could -Dust, Horror- and went apartment hunting before going to buy any furniture.

They were able to find a moderately good one a block or two away from theirs and got the rest in -Nightmare, Blue and Geno, Cross- and then went shopping for things.

Erratum had just recently went on a trip, so he just watched the others get things they wanted, stopping others when they wanted something compulsively. In the end it was a successful trip, they had everything they needed and a few more unnecessary things.

He also helped them set everything up and hooking things in the right places, and their places looked a lot more like a place than empty rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t even plan the shopping part, but I decided to just put it in as well.


	12. Jobs for them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was obvious that it wouldn’t be easy to get Night his gang all a job, so he asked someone he knew to help, Meonji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to put in all of their names in during the last chapter, so I’ll put it in in the end notes.

It was getting obvious that getting Night and the others a job to start was going to be hard, so he had his younger neighbor come over to help them.

“So, who are these boys Erratum?” Meonji said, looking over them all splayed out on Erratum’s couch **” ThEy aRe mY uH.. FriEndS”** Erratum replied, gaining a bit of a smile, making him feel guilty because this was his neighbor that helped him a lot Damn it!

After making them introduce themselves, he popped the question **“ dO YoU tHiNk yOu CoUlD HelP ThEm GeT A JoB?”** Meonji hummed when she heard his question” Well… don’t think they can really work if they look like that, especially those three” She gestures to Abhorrence, Insanity and Soulless” And with their names it will bring on lots of suspicion, so I think it’s best if we give them something else or let them unemployed” She said **” ArEn’T yoU ArE a ParT TimE AsSaSsIn oR SomeThiNg?”** He said to her” Hm, yes, I am” She said” Are you saying they should have a job like mine?” At that, Erratum nodded” Well, ask them first.”

When Erratum looked over, he saw that the three faces looked like they had brightened up a bit more at the mention of being assassin” Damn, we’ve got an assassin for a neighbor!” Insanity said, smiling widely” Well, I can hook you up with some information brokers I know that owe me a favor, so they can get people into contact with you when they need anything” She said” You can meet me in my apartment later on and I’ll get into the nitty gritty details.”

After getting three sorted out with that, she looked back to the others” Hm… Some have a PhD in teaching, right?” She said as he nodded” Well, I think two of them would work well with kids” She gestured to Blueberry and Genocide” Though I think Genocide’s name will have to be shortened” She said as Erratum nodded **” HoW abOuT GeNo TheN sO PEoPle Won’T GeT ToO UpSet?”** He asked as she nodded” Yea, that would work, last I heard your the preschool near our work are hiring” She commented as Erratum nodded at the idea.

“Now… you two…” She hummed as she started thinking” Do you remember anything from the board meetings with the school?” She said as Erratum thought back to the board meeting. If he was honest, most of the board meetings were so boring he barely even pays attention to them after the second meeting, only just enough so he can talk about some of his part **” hM, waSn’T pAyiNg AttEntioN”** ” Well, I was suggesting to the principle that we open up a judo or martial arts club so the kids can learn self-defense, I can’t teach them since I don’t really know anything about martial arts” She said” Do you think one of your friends know martial arts?” She said.

It then that OverDrive’s Hans hesitantly rose up” You do? Good!” She said” I remember that the board was also talking about how they were a bit short-staffed in the substitute teachers department” She said” So I think Mr. Sludge over there can do that.” She said” Sp, those are all your new jobs” She then started calling the principal after they all nodded” You’ve got the job!” She said after a Moment.

When it was the next day, the four of them walked together to school, them leading Genocide and Blueberry to the preschool Erratum’s kids were studying in. When they arrived, they quietly met with the principal and after talking with the principal for a bit Blueberry and Geno agreed to get an interview and if the interview goes well they would be going as assistants before becoming a teacher.

Then, they went to the faculty meeting to let the principal introduce the other two into their new jobs. Erratum saw the shocks on their faces as they took their looks in. But after that was a relatively normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare: Night Reverie( Reverie is a close meaning to daydream)  
> Dust:Insanity Unmada (it means madness in Bengali)  
> Slayer: Soulless Reitanna (callous in Japanese)  
> Horror:Abhorrence(A meaning close to horror) anthropophagus (a man eater I think??????)  
> Blueberry: Berry Sunila (cerulean in Bengali)  
> Geno: Genocide Holocaust  
> Cross: OverDrive Distortion
> 
> Most are pretty uncreative and relatively unusual, but I never said these would be normal names, if you didn't notice, I really like making names Japanese cause the Japanese Language is really fun to use for these types of things with it's different meanings.


	13. Destiny and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erratum has been telling a story when someone came in his class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a sneak peak with Destiny :D

Soft footsteps padded around an area. Well, they hope it’s only an area and not somewhere else entirely, Destiny thinks as they walked to a wooden door and pressed their ear to the door, hearing the enraged yells of their sibling, Fate. 

Destiny sighed as padded away from their sibling’s room and wandered to their own. While deities like them have never needed sleep, it was always nice to have their own room away from the sibling for privacy, it was always the best when one doesn’t know what they other is doing.

But now, Destiny doesn’t want to sit back and watch their sibling, they want to help those who were never favored by Fate and they will do so, no matter what other deities say. 

They will protect their children.

————————————————————————

**“-And ThAt’s WhErE I gOt My ScAr”** Erratum said, staring at the horrified faces of his students **” DoEs tHat AnsWeR yOuR QueStiOn REd?”**

Earlier on during class, Red had asked the sewing teacher-Mr. Erratum- about his scar, when asked which one, he replied” The one on your chin!” And that’s when he told the story.

Erratum remembered the story quite well, he got the scar from when a nightmare decided on continuously poisoning him as a way for him to join. Which. No.

At Red’s nod, Erratum then moved on from Red question **” AnY mOrE QuEstIoNs?”** He raised a brow at them, seeing that no one raised their hand, he continued to teach them.

It was only a few minutes later when the door slammed open, revealing the two new teachers of the school that had only appeared a day or so ago but seemed very close to mr. Erratum already. The substitute teacher looked a lot like the History teacher Mr. Night, the martial arts teachers look exactly the same as the gym teacher mr. Cross **” WhAt ARe YoU TwO dOiNg Here?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read on Instagram that Error is apparently Geno, LoverOfPiggies has even said so I guess


	14. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets roped into things he didn’t want to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from a completely different perspective, with no Erratum in it!

Blue was in class, holding a needle and listening to the story of his teacher getting poisoned again and again, jumped a little when the door slammed open to reveal the two new teachers in the school.

From what he remembers, Mr. Erratum was the one to ask for them to get a job at the school, even though they look like they fit to be more like criminals with one wearing monochrome and an X on his face, someone that looks a lot like Chara behind him and one with black tar-like tentacles coming out of his back. He didn’t even think they were mr.Erratum’s friends.

So when the hangout idea was thrown out, he was more or less surprised, then he started hearing the whispers of all the students, some questioning about where they were deciding to go, some chatted about the two new teachers, it was a little chaotic.

After the teachers left and class ended, Blue bounded over to his group and started telling them everything.

Soon enough, word travelled around that the kind sewing teacher was going to a guys night out tonight and Blue started to hear words about some planning on following them to see anything interesting. It saddened Blue, he knew that despite their school, some students are a bit off their rocker enough to follow through, especially since their teacher has gained an occult following because of his kindness and he didn’t even know it.

Blue went to the cafeteria to eat lunch, as soon as he sat down, he noticed one of the jocks, Undyne, come over to him” Hey! Nerd!” She said as Blue looked over” Hello Undyne!” Blue said in his usual cheery tone” Come over here will ya?” She said and tugged him up” B-but my lunch!” He protested, but it bore no guilt as he was dragged away from his table and to the other jocks.

Undyne then forced him to sit down with them” So, you heard of the word going around with mr. Erratum?” Undyne said” Yes” Blue nodded” Well, we were thinking of making you join PaperJam I’m following the teacher and his friends to make some of the more crazy students leave them alone to enjoy their hangout time, don’t even try to deny it, you know there would be crazy enough students willing to follow them around” She pointed out when Blue was about to open his mouth and talk, quieting him efficiently.

Blue considered his options, he could just not go with them and leave it, or he could join them. In the end, he just sighed” When are we going?” Blue said and PaperJam smirked” After school, we’ll be tailong mr. Erratum to his place and stay far away from it, we’ll wait a couple of blocks down the streets and wait for him to leave, then we’ll tail after and catch the students” He said” Is there gonna be another person!” Blue questioned” Yeah, Gradient is coming with” He replied and Blue nodded, excused himself and went back to his table, his Brother will be so worried..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue, calling his brother after school: Hey brother, my friends and I are planning on doing a group study today, so I’ll be home later.  
> Honey: Sure bro, stay safe  
> Blue: Ok! -that was easier than I thought-


	15. Is it stalking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it called stalking if they follow them around to fend off all the other students?

It was after school, when Erratum was walking back to school with Meonji and his kids along with Genocide and Blueberry when he felt like someone was following him. He looked around, ignoring the questioning stares they all sent him, when he saw three of his students walking further behind him, all talking. Brushing it off, he continued to look around, noting that seemed to be watching him as the feeling left, he continued the walk.

————————————————————————

PaperJam sighed in relief when mr.Erratum turned his head away from them ‘Thank goodness’ He thought, as much as he cares about his sewing teacher, he is very intimidating and he doesn’t want to know what would happen when they puss him off.

They continued to watch mr.Erratum, ms.Meonji and two other people that PaperJam didn’t know walk with two adorable little kids until they reached a moderately sized apartment building, he watched quietly as they all entered the building ‘Weird, do they all love in the same building?’ He thought” Let’s find a place to eat, far enough for mr.Erratum to not notice our presence.” Gradient spoke up” I think there’s a coffee place nearby that sells pretty good food, we can eat there.” They nodded and followed them to the coffee place they said.

Sitting down in a small but comfortable looking shop, they ordered their food and started talking” That small skeleton in blue looks a lot like me” Blue said as they nodded'' Yeah, he did, but he looked more… innocent and starry-eyed” PaperJam remarked” By the way, did your parents ask any questions when you agreed to do this?” Gradient said” No, I just said that I was going to a group study” Blue replied” I just told my dad that I was going to the cinema was some friends” Gradient nodded as their food arrived.

They are as they kept watching the apartment building, noting that some more sketchy looking skeletons- two of which were the martial arts teacher and sub- were standing at the front building, seemingly waiting for something. They moved and left their spot and grabbed their bags when they saw their teachers and the two skeletons that accompanied them during the walk back home started to talk to the sketchy skeletons, then they left.

They waited until they saw that they were a few blinks away then paid and left, walking and keeping track of where their teachers were going. Looking around, they saw some faces they recognized as students trying to look inconspicuous as they followed their teachers around. They were quick to get to their job to tell all those students off.

They followed their teacher all the way to the amusement park and watched over them as they tried out every ride, even ones that looked like they could kill you, even though they all screamed in joy, but some screamed in fear.

They continued to follow their teachers around to the plushie stand, watching as some of their teachers' friends played to get some of the plushies. They kept standing far behind, but they started sweating when their teacher noticed them. Blue awkwardly waved at them with a smile, going slightly pale when Erratum Said something to his friends and walking in their direction.

**“WhaT ArE yOu doIng heRE?”** Erratum said as” W-We were just… walking around!” Gradient said **” Are YOu folloWing Us?”** Erratum raised his brow and narrowed his eyes, making them all sweat even more” Uhwellwehavetogonowgoobyemr.Erratum!” They ran away.


	16. With him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink wasn’t too surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a peek into what is happening with Ink!

Ink wasn’t too surprised, he knows that Nightmare and his gang also with Geno and Blue has left and went to wherever Error is. He knows because for the past months no one has attacked or ambushed them at all, yet the AUs still kept on destroying themselves. Seeing a dead-end, he and Dream went to see Core Frisk.

“Core!” Ink said as he ran to them” Don’t. I know what you are here for” They said passively” I just want you to know what you have made a grave mistake” They turned to the skeletons” What do you mean?! Was getting rid of Error a mistake?!” Dream said” What else? Despite what you think Error is more important to this multiverse that you would have never known” They said passively

“But what do we do?! He’s dead!” Dream said” True, I saw the dust and everything..” Ink murmured'' No, he’s not dead, I can still feel him, somewhere” They said” Then we’ll get him back! Even if he’s in another world!” Ink said as they both ran back.

“So what do we do?” Dream said” Well, I’m thinking that we ask Sci to create a machine that we can use to get Error back!” Ink said” Them we’ll have to lock him up and the universe will turn back to normal!” Dream nodded.

They went over to Sci and asked him what they wanted him to do, for the sake of the universe, it didn’t take too much to make him agree


	17. Midnight contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erratum thinks about Meonji

Late nights are the times when Erratum starts contemplating his existence, something about the quiet nights with his window open to let the breeze of the night in is so peaceful he spends most of his time sitting on his bed and looking out of the window and to the stars.

Sometimes his kids will sleep with him on his bed, saying ‘they wanna sleep with daddy’ or because of a nightmare. On those days he will let them into his bed and let them sleep beside him, but he never sleeps, he only watches the stars and contemplates things, wondering how it works, and sometimes what Meonji called a ‘midlife crisis’ or an ‘existential crisis’, whatever those meant.

Sometimes he will think about the people he knew, like Night or Granny G and think about how much he knows about them and how well he could read them.

Tonight wasn't about them, tonight seems to be Meonji, he was sitting in his usual spot by the window with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and watching the stars. It never really struck him how little he knows about the brunette, he knows the little things, like her three jobs, her likes, and dislikes, but nothing important. He doesn’t know how she came here, her reason to move to his area, nothing. He can’t even read her easily.

But he does know things that can’t be seen by others, he notices the small and unnoticeable flinches she gives when someone is too loud, he notices the sometimes dazed look on her face, he notices the small energy of danger her comfort wrapped around her like his powers, he sees the way she looks to Lịch like the woman in the story, so much that when he images the woman the image always come up as her.

Not for the first time, he wonders if the woman was someone like him, but he knows that couldn’t be true at all, there is no one like him  **‘But maybe there is’** Somewhere deep in his mind says  **‘Maybe that book of yours are real’** It says more, but he brushed it off, no way is that true, even if he hopes it is, right?


	18. Ever closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erratum watches Meonji closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: light curses -aka one curse word-

After his nighttime contemplation was when he started keeping a closer eye on Meonji, if she could tell she wasn’t showing it.

Now that he looks a lot closer at her, he notices the things she does more, her disappearing sometimes for almost hours, the way she seems so relaxed even when she seemed to be in danger -if almost surprises him how many people try to fight her on the occasion that he watched over her when she invites him out for a drink -how do people drink that? It’s disgusting- and how many times he watched them get pounded into the floor,  **not to mention** **_the amount of time he had to fucking_ ** **_protect her from creeps_ ** . This woman is a fucking attraction for bad crowds, it’s like she’ll get kidnapped as soon as his eyes is off her-

She also shows so hesitation nor fear whenever Night and the others are around, simply smiles a little and talks with them. She seems to get along with everyone, from the shady to the snobby and everything in between, she can get along with, seemingly easily adaptable and gets along with everyone, everything she is shifts along with her. The way she walks, her personality, it’s like she’s a husk that can perfect any mask it wears, it makes him question what is real.

Erratum was sitting with Night and the gang one day. They were in Blueberry and Genocide’s apartment with the two women absent. It was essentially guy time, but with children.

Erratum was just talking with the others while his kids were playing nearby, he knows that the kids wouldn’t leave his sight and the others adore the kids Enough to not harm them and endure Erratum’s wrath. Insanity, Soulless and Abhorrence were talking about the time they spent with Meonji as their teacher.

“She’s not very gruesome, giving people quick deaths” Insanity grumbled” But the way she works is very good, it’s pretty obvious why she’s well known around.” Soulless murmured into his drink as they all agreed” Maybe you all could join in with us one day on a killing spree or something” Abhorrence brandished his axe.

**“WhAt iS MeoNji LiKe oN hEr JoB?”** Erratum asked as he sipped his not chocolate” Well, she is a complete 180 from the out of Job Meonji, she still has her usual demeanor, but it seems a lot more cold and evil..” Soulless replied again.

**‘Huh..’** Noted. 


	19. Ever closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erratum watches Meonji closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: light curses -aka one curse word-

After his nighttime contemplation was when he started keeping a closer eye on Meonji, if she could tell she wasn’t showing it.

Now that he looks a lot closer at her, he notices the things she does more, her disappearing sometimes for almost hours, the way she seems so relaxed even when she seemed to be in danger -if almost surprises him how many people try to fight her on the occasion that he watched over her when she invites him out for a drink -how do people drink that? It’s disgusting- and how many times he watched them get pounded into the floor,  **not to mention** **_the amount of time he had to fucking_ ** **_protect her from creeps_ ** . This woman is a fucking attraction for bad crowds, it’s like she’ll get kidnapped as soon as his eyes is off her-

She also shows so hesitation nor fear whenever Night and the others are around, simply smiles a little and talks with them. She seems to get along with everyone, from the shady to the snobby and everything in between, she can get along with, seemingly easily adaptable and gets along with everyone, everything she is shifts along with her. The way she walks, her personality, it’s like she’s a husk that can perfect any mask it wears, it makes him question what is real.

Erratum was sitting with Night and the gang one day. They were in Blueberry and Genocide’s apartment with the two women absent. It was essentially guy time, but with children.

Erratum was just talking with the others while his kids were playing nearby, he knows that the kids wouldn’t leave his sight and the others adore the kids Enough to not harm them and endure Erratum’s wrath. Insanity, Soulless and Abhorrence were talking about the time they spent with Meonji as their teacher.

“She’s not very gruesome, giving people quick deaths” Insanity grumbled” But the way she works is very good, it’s pretty obvious why she’s well known around.” Soulless murmured into his drink as they all agreed” Maybe you all could join in with us one day on a killing spree or something” Abhorrence brandished his axe.

**“WhAt iS MeoNji LiKe oN hEr JoB?”** Erratum asked as he sipped his not chocolate” Well, she is a complete 180 from the out of Job Meonji, she still has her usual demeanor, but it seems a lot more cold and evil..” Soulless replied again.

**‘Huh..’** Noted. 


	20. Closer to the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re there.

The first thing Ink has felt when he woke up was a lot of weight was sitting on him, he groaned as he tried to gather ideas for his surroundings, making out an... alleyway? Ink tried to sit up, but was discouraged by the feeling of weights on his back, he groaned again and tried to move, only to hear more groaned and he finally knew what the weights on him were, other skeletons. Ink tried to wiggle his way out and succeeded after trying for 15 minutes, he then walked to the end of the alleyway to look around, finding a whole new world was there, there were monsters just walking around and talking with humans like it's a normal thing.

'This.... isn't my MULTIVERSE...' Ink thought after he remember what he had done. Right, he and all the others Sanses had gone into the portal after Science had worked on Nightmare's one to track down Error and if things were correct, this is where Error is. 

He then checked the CODES and sure enough, he found Error's name in there, but another thing caught his attention, there was his name, Ink furrowed his eyebrows at that and kept looking through, finding more and more strange things, and the more he saw, the more he grew worried this wasn't the right MULTIVERSE when he saw that name 'Erratum?' Ink thought "Only one person can have that name...!' Ink thought as he quickly went over to the unconcious pile of Sanses 'Nightmare and his gang must be here too!'

Ink quickly went back to the other Sanses" Guys! Wake up! We're here!" Ink said as he shook them all up. One by one, all the Sanses woke up and got off of each other's and after 30 minutes, they had all untangled from each other with teleportation magic" What's up Ink?" Classic said with his lazy voice" We're here! This is where Error is!" Ink said. It was like someone has collectively slapped all of the Sanses in the face because they all straightened up and were now alerted" What's the plan now?" Dream said" Now, we will find Error and bring him back! Now matter the cause!" Ink said as the Sanses looked unsure but they nodded" For the MULTIVERSE!" They all yelled out


	21. Something About Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erratum likes stories

The moment when Erratum woke up, he a really knew something was wrong, it felt an itch in the back of his skull that he couldn't get, like he forgot something but he doesn't know what.

It bothered him from the moment the time had hit exactly 3:30pm yesterday and continued on today as well. Hell, even his own KIDS were worried from him, he saw Bin and Vanitate looking at him in worry with those eyes of theirs that made him feel so incredibly guilty that he worried them, so when Bin had asked him if he was okay, he replied **" DoN't WorRy AbOuT mE, I'LL bE FinE"** He said as reassuringly as possible, and they seemed to be enough for them. When he was walking with the rest of Night's gang, he saw the looks of worry of directed to him, so he told them how he had been feeling like something had been wrong since yesterday. They all simultaneously widened their eyes" If your gut is telling you something, it must be true" Abhorrence said as Insanity agreed.

That feeling had disturbed him all the way to the school, it only got worse when he and rest of the gang had to split apart get prepping for the day" Ya feeling okay buddy?" A familiar feminine voice sounded out from beside him and he swirled his head over to see that familiar round face and eyes **" oH, MeoNj"** He said. To be honest, he felt conflicted about her, ever since the moment he saw her, but he kept trying to brush it off with having that night job of hers, but it still kept bothering him, something about her looks reminded him of that legend in his old world, and well... big sis in if herself has power not unlike his own wrapped around her like a cloak, when he asked her about it she just laughed and told him 'You're imagining things! I'm not THAT strong', yet he felt like it was lying, but he wasn't sure himself -how can he not know if she is lying or not?! He can always tell- not to mention most of his guts keep telling him to tell her who he is as he had tried before but didn't find the time for, but another part says that she will call him a freak, yet he so very trusted her- something he had never thought he would feel about ANYBODY- and he decided to tell her when her lunch begins.

Apparently, even the students noticed how paranoid he was, always seeming tense as he taught them, so they all simultaneously suggested they take the class of for today and they Ah finish their work at home- which all will do, who knows what Hell their sewing teacher will reign on them if they didn't-so Erratum agreed for them to have the period off, the students were all very quiet as they chatted to each other, some were studying for their next period but most weren't yet they still kept quiet, knowing how their teacher had reacted to loudness- that haunting stare that silently pleaded death had scarred them enough to not be loud-, it was all peaceful until someone said" Mr. Erratum?" That had caused Erratum to look up from his trance of sewing **" yES, FreSh?"** Erratum said as he continued sewing, making most of the students look impressed" Can you tell us a story?" Fresh said as the students raised a brow 'A story? That's pretty childish' The class had thought, but none of them had voiced it out" Hm, AlRighT" Erratum said as he told them a legend that had helped him through hard times.

_Once upon a time, there was a world that had existed before this one -Or at least, his old world- it started out with a man, that man had bright blue eyes, a smile that could light up the world and a creative mind, he was born into this world by a thing called FATE, and he was as given a pen to create anything he wanted. His name was Sozo. In the beginning, Sozo had only created art pieces and small pocket worlds, in one of those worlds lived a lady, she had bright green eyes, white skin and brown hair, she was named Kanja, Kanja and Sozo were friends, she supported him as the creator and listened to him when he talked to her, until the day he had gotten too lonely and created more and more. The time Sozo had for Kanja got less and less as more ideas flowed into his head, more and more people popped up and soon enough, Sozo had gotten so many friends that he had forgotten the first friend he ever had, Kanja. When it happened, Kanja started to feel lonely, always walking around in her world with no real friends to talk to, she had no siblings and the only people that had kept her company on more lonely days were children at a daycare. Until one day, she had disappeared, no trace of her was found and that little pocket world had been destroyed, it was then that Sozo had remembered his first ever friend and mourned for her in grief, overwhelming sadness and guilt for leaving his first friend behind. During that time, something had started killing off his AUs, it, along with his grief from losing that woman had made him fear losing anyone else and hunted the thing that killed off his world down. When he did, he stared, the person who was looking at him had Kanja's eyes, but it fade into a red at the bottom, the woman also had Kanja's brown hair, but it had faded away into a purple, she wore a sweater-like dress with long sleeves, black pants that hugged her legs and black knee high boots with spikes along the back of the boot and at the toes, her hands were covered in that looked like threads" Oh! Creator!" She said as Sozo flinched, it was the time smooth, milky tone that Kanja had" Who are you?! Are you the one who had destroyed the worlds I had created?!" Sozo said to the woman" Oh, lilttle ol' me? I'm the product of what you did" She said" Call me Hokori" She said and smiled sweetly, her smile was just like Kanja, that was his only fought before she had attacked._

_As time passed, their dance had slowly became more and more normal, Sozo saw the light slowly dwindling down in her eyes as she got more and more tired as time went on, her clothes slowly became rags stitched together to hold up, there was the occasional clothing change but most of them remained the same, he saw the bruises that hadn't healed from their fights, he also saw ones that hadn't been there he faught her, he remembers feeling like it was his fault because of her eyes, it looked so much like Kanja, yet not, maybe that's why he did what he did._

_One day, Sozo was driven into madness because of Hokori, anytime he looked at Hokori, he was reminded of her, of Kanja, of her sweet smile, her smooth voice and her soft eyes. It reminded him of how he failed her, of how he had left her behind because of his loneliness, so much it drove him to madness. Sozo had most himself, destroying everything, every AU, every being and the screams had forever haunted him, the screams of all the innocent lives he had taken using his pen. But most of all, he would forever remember the haunting screeching of Hokori as he stabbed his creation pen into her stomach again, and again, and again, and again. Until she was barely even breathing. When he looked at her after he stopped, he puked, seeing someone so much like her laying there, those eyes widened with horror, and blood coming out of her stomach made him think it was Kanja, so in desperation, he made a VOID under her and her body was sent down under. Sozo then looked at himself, then stabbed himself to death with a blunter force than a pen. His first and last punishment for himself for killing his own best friend._

When Erratum finished his story, more than one person looked either ready to sob or puke. Then the bell rang **" ClAsS iS ovEr, gO geT lUncH"** As soon s he said so, all of the students had basically dashed out of the room" Where did you learn that Erratum?" Night said as he approached him **" I leaRneD it WhEn i FirSt StaRteD oUt, It HelpEd Me A LoT tO kEeP goInG, knOwiNg I haDn'T bEeN alOnE iF tHe StoRy hAd BEeN tRuE"** Erratum replied as he got his things and left with Night for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that there will now be bonus chapters! These chapters are all ideas I have but have to place to fit into the storyline!


	22. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapters are here :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be a bit of and cannons from an outsider POV that won’t be in the current world.

**NIGHTMARE:**

Nightmare didn't know what to feel when he saw the sub teacher, Night for the first time ever, Night looked like himself in so many Ways, yet he's also not him, he can see those inky tentacles on his back, he saw the unsettling way the teacher had looked at Nightmare as if he saw another version of himself, Night was also taller than Nightmare, around a head taller, and he had unsettled everyone in the room. The second person he didn't know how to feel about was OverDrive, he looked almost like their their second coach, Cross, yet he looks like he had seen things others had never seen before, he also seemed more stern. When he looked around, he could tell others felt the same. Nightmare had also seen how they worked, whenever a teacher was busy and Night had to cover for them, he had let them do anything but no one had dared to move, some students had told him it was because he had an murderous aura, one that screamed 'I will kill you if you dare annoy or anger me in any way', which had made every student fear him. Then there was OverDrive, the students that was trained under him said that he was a nice person, but some students had also said that his moves were made to harm, some seemed to have been made to kill.

**BLUE:**

Blue had always been fond of his sewing teacher, something about him makes Blue want to never let him go, which the great and magnificent Blue agrees with! His teacher Erratum is the best teacher there is! But his teacher's friends are all a different story. When Blue, Gradient and PaperJam saw their teacher's friends for the first time, the first thing that jumped into Blue's head was if his teacher is hanging with a group of murderers. Well, most anyway, two of his teacher's friends look more normal, if not more like Blue himself and the counselor(?) mr. Geno, the person that looks like Blue is much smaller, but still a little taller than Blue himself, his look-a-like had bright blue eyes with stars in them, starry-eyed him wore a light blue sweater, a blue scarf that had little tacos carefully stitched into them, black pants and large black boots that had blue lining. The mr. Geno look-a-like had the same look as me. Geno, but also different, one of his eyes seemed to covered by glitches, like in those video games his brother plays when they malfunction, the mr. Geno-yet-not wore a black shirt with a dark red jacket over it, accompanied by dark grey trousers and black boots, both starry-eyes him and mr. Geno look-a-like wore the clothes of preschool teachers, which makes him believe they are preschool teachers! They must be nice! However.. his sewing teacher's other friends don't really seem like the type to be nice, one of them only had one giant red eye and a huge crack in his skull, it makes him want to question whether that skeleton is okay! Another one of his teacher's friend is a man with his hood up, but he can make out a small white pinprick on the right eye and a large purple eye on the other eye, he also seems very dangerous, if he saw a man like they skeleton he would be running! The third skeleton he doesn't recognize is a smaller one, but not as small as starry-eyes him, that skeleton has black tear-like things running down his face and mouth, there is a target in the middle of his chest as well. All of them seem to dangerous! But they must be nice cause mr. Erratum is their friend! And mr. Erratum is a nice man! That was that Blue defiantly thought as he listened in to their conversation" Erratum!" The starry-eyed him said **" YeS BlUeBerRy?"** His teacher had asked" We were wondering if you would join us for a night out" Geno said **" WelL, suRe, I'Ll LeAve tHe KiDs aT gRanDma G oR MeOnJi'S hOuSe"** Kids?! His teacher has kids?! They just be so cute! Blue thought, he was so happy to think about the kids that his mind completely erased the name 'Blueberry' from his mind until the others had pointed out it was almost like his name.


	23. Bonus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonuses

HONEY:

The day Honey found out that his brother had disappeared, he was left in shambles, he couldn't even bring himself to leave his bed for over a week, only leaving when G and Color dragged him out of his bed, commenting on how terrible he looked and to go take a shower. They didn't have to say that, he saw how horrible he looked in the mirror. 

His bones weren't a nice white color, but now a faint yellow because he had only turned in the water and cried endlessly, there bags as so big it almost covered his entire face, showing how he basically didn't sleep at all, he saw how brittle his bones looked now since he hadn't even eaten, it made him distantly think back to Error, and he was fueled with rage. It was his fault, his fault that his brother had disappeared, his fault that his own brother had looked at him with so much resentment and sadness, never saying anything to him for the week leading up to his disappearance. 

Then his thoughts slowly faded away, until it was only left with Error, he remembers how Error looked so clearly on the day that the Sanses had ganged up on him, on the days that he himself had hurt Error, the look on Inky, the creator's, face when he found out that Error was dead. He remembers that black, red and yellow colored bones, he remembers cobwebs of scars on his skull, he remembers chips, scratches, bite marks all over on his hands and legs, he remembers how brittle those bones looked, like he could snap them off so easily, yet he couldn't, he knows become he had, it had taken a lot more force than he thought it would have, he also remembers that look of madness on Error's face when he took Blue away, but he he also remembers that face of pain, silently begging for death whenever he had seen him.

Then worry started to work it's way into his heart, his bones looked so brittle, when was the last time Error had eaten? All those scars and the brittleness of his bones make him look like he's just so ready to fall apart. Why is he even thinking this? Honey shook himself" Get yourself together Papyrus, why are you worrying about that monster?" He said to himself as he finished his shower and headed to G and Color" We were able to create a machine that can transport us to Error, let's hope it works" Color informed Honey and he nodded" Let's get him back" G said" And Blue too if he is with him" Honey said

When Honey had woken up again, he was in the middle of a Sans and Papyrus pile who were all waking up from the sound of Inky yelling. After untangling themselves from each other, they all looked at Ink" Where are we?" Classic was the first to say" We arrived! We're inside the multiverse that Error is in!" Inky said and they widened and nodded" I found out some more too, Nightmare's gang, Blue and Geno is here!" Inky said as they all collectively gasped, even Honey was shocked, he had always thought Geno hated Error with every bone of his being, it showed in the ways Geno had went to their meetings and added in small suggestions here and there, so he never thought Geno would tail after Nightmare's gang of all things on the journey to find Error, then again... look at his brother. 

Honey looked around, seeing all of the faces of determination, all eager to get Error back for the safety of their multiverse, it made Honey determined as well 'Don't worry Blue, I'll save you' He thought.

BLUEBERRY:

Despite what people say, Blueberry wasn't naive or dumb, he knows more than he lets on, and his cheerfulness makes people think someone like him is too innocent to know anything wrong about the world, but he knows, oh he knows well before Error has taken him. Blueberry isn't also naive in his judgement of a person. He does believe that any had person can redeem themselves, he also beloved that evil people aren't born evil. To him, it takes bad days after bad days for one to change into who they are now, so it upsets him greatly when his own brother thinks that he was naive, that he was innocent. Hell, most of the multiverse thought he was innocent! The only ones who don't are Nightmare and his gang, Geno and Error! It was part of the reason why he left after all, because he knows these people don't think he was naive or dumb. Unlike his own brother, thinking he was doing what was best for him but it had only ended up hurting him.

SCREAM:

When his brother told him about the time travel machine and that they were going through it, Scream didn't know what to think. One one hand, he wanted his brother to stay, it was hard enough living in his world already, but now that his own brother is leaving him it makes things harder for him, so he replied" CAN YOU GIVE ME A DAY TO THINK ABOUT THIS BEFORE YOU LEAVE BROTHER?" In the smallest voice his voice would allow, his brother have a surprise look before covering with his usual manic look and nodded" Alright bro" And that was his cue to leave for his room, he didn't feel Ike making his favorite spaghetti today. 

As Scream sat down on his old bed, he started thinking. He really wanted his brother to stay with him, this world is cruel and his brother is the one who gets them food at all from his travels that Undyne doesn't even know about, but then his mind thinks about Error, the so called 'evil' destroyer who killed millions and trillions of AUs, who killed so many of him-yet-not that you can't even count, the one who cooks spaghetti with him on days he visited, who gave him food whenever he needed it, who lets his brother eat and gnaw away at his bones instead of screaming, who made him feel like his old self again and makes his brother happy, whose bones look so brittle and broken get holds together like superglue, who always looked so tired but continued to work day and night for the sake of the balance, who, even when lost to madness, had spent time with him and his his brother. Whenever Scream thought of Error, when he had heard from his brother that Error was murdered by the so-called 'good people' of the multiverse made him sick and ridden with grief for the destroyer that was so broken yet held together for them all despite them not deserving it.

Error had helped them when no other 'good' Sans had, helped restore an old part in him that he nor his brother thought would ever have back, brought them food so they wouldn't get hungry even if he had to take punishment for it. 

It was then that Scream had made his decision and went to bed. When he woke up, he left downstairs and searched for his brother who was in the kitchen. As soon as he walked in, he heard that lazy yet insane tone from his brother" so, what did ya decide?" He had said" I HAVE DECIDED, THAT YOU SHOULD GO BROTHER, BUT PLEASE, VISIT ME DEAR BROTHER" Scream had said to him and his brother had done something that shocked him to the core. He smiled, not that insane smile when he was about to comment something, but that old smile that had comforted him when he was younger, that said to him everything would be okay, the smile that actually held sincerity and the kindness of an older brother, it had brought tears to Scream's eyes and it dawned on his how he wouldn't hear or see his brother again for some time. That made him break down and cry endlessly, his brother had only held him as Scream weeped for his lonely future.


	24. Rainbow Fish and Giving Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OverDrive’s perspective.

When OverDrive was a normal Sans, he had found 2 children's book, one was named Rainbow Fish and the other was Giving Tree. The story was written by the humans, and despite the fact that he was too old to read them, he did. He read it all until the end, both stories were the same in it's message, but he can't bring himself to agree with the story, why do you give it everything you have to make other people happy? If there is something that you see as precious, why would you give it away just for others to be happy? Would you be happy after giving something so precious to others? That's what he used to think.

Now, as he looked up at Erratum he is reminded about those stories. Whenever he sees Error, there is always that permanent sadness in his eyes, like he's La Llorona, wandering the rivers looking her children and never being free. But he's also understanding, he's kind, and Killer all trust him more than anything.

Meonji... she was a different story, she doesn't feel like Erratum.

To him, Erratum is like hot chocolate on a rainy or snowy day, where you can stay shut in and admire the little things, like a warm campfire during a cold night in the forest. Calm, quiet, comforting. Erratum is that fire that has been sniffed out by others a long time ago, no one knows how important he is until they face the coldness of the night that digs into their bones.

Meonji, on the other hand, is like that dirty secret you've trying to hide from your family and friends, so you don't know the shady things you have done in the past, she is like a burning ember, something you have tried to snuff out again and again, yet it keeps on burning, never burning out.Something about her has always been strange, she's almost like Erratum, yet she isn't.

Now that they have Erratum back, they were but happier. Sure, leaving the Charas and their brother behind is still keeping them down, but they are still happy for where they are now, even Erratum seems so, the ones that work with Erratum now always sit with Erratum, whether he is spending time with other teachers or no, sometimes they also sit alone, and Meonji only occasionally joins them. Today was different, OverDrive knew that Erratum wanted to talk to Meonji about who he used to be, it had shocked OverDrive and all the others seeing Erratum be that trusting of Meonji, but they trust Erratum so they had let it happen, not without some warnings though.

OverDrive had never thought he would see Erratum, someone so fiercely honest and blunt, barely showing much emotions- looking a little nervous, but he guesses that he looks like he's glaring since the students are avoiding him.Eventually, Meonji had walked over to ask what was wrong, Erratum almost jumped, seemingly too deep in his thoughts to hear her. But to be honest, he hadn't heard her too.

Erratum looked over at Meonji **" CaN wE MeEt At ThE CofFeE ShOP oN ThE WeEkEndS?"** Erratum said with barely contained nervousness.He saw the surprise on Meonji's face as she nodded" Sure, how about we go to a coffee shop? I know a place that's pretty quiet" She had offered, he saw Erratum nodding" You can bring your friends too if you wanna" She said absentmindedly as she then said to goodbye to them and left.

He had never seen Erratum sag with so much relief, he knew from the aura beside him alone that Night was feeling jealous that someone like Meonji has that affect of Erratum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Mexican folklore, La Llorona (or Maria) was a beautiful but poor woman that lived in a rural village. One day, a nobleman was passing through the village when he saw her and captured by her beauty, she agreed to marry him. But the nobleman's father wasn't happy about it. Eventually, Maria gave birth to two twin boys. But as time went on, the nobleman started to grow distant with Maria until he didn't even come back.. Rumors circled around the village, and Maria's reputation had been tainted. Until years later, when Maria had been walking along a river with her children when she saw the nobleman with another prettier and wealthier woman. When the nobleman left, she had gotten angry and hurled her children into the river. After realizing what she had done, she also threw herself into the river. Now, she roamed between the spiritual and physical world looking for her children.
> 
> The stories Rainbow Fish and Giving Tree are two children stories that talk about sharing.  
> Rainbow fish is about giving away ones scales to get friends and giving tree is almost the same.  
> Personally, both of those stories make me think that what the sharing represent is a little much. Rainbow fish gives away their scales that they cherish to have friends-even though Rainbow fish does refuse a little too rudely- while Giving tree gives everything away to a man who asks favors from her to get money. At least, that’s what I remember from it.


	25. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk with Meonji

Before Erratum knew it, it was already the weekends and there were plans to meet in the afternoon. The day before, he had been stressing and worrying so much it was blatantly unnatural for him, even Night and the others commented on it, how worried he was.

He thinks back on the times that he and Meonji spent together, the things she taught him to help him get used to the world better. In a way, she started to feel almost like a sibling to him now, a type of sibling that he wants to make proud, wants to share all his secrets with because it feels like he has nothing he needs to hide.

It scared him, to see how close and how much she means to him when he barely knows anything about her and her past. He knows that she is a rich person with a status like hers and the number of melee rly she makes and sells on his website, he knows she scares about the people under his protection. But nothing more. He doesn’t know her past, doesn’t know if her words are true or fake, doesn’t know if she would hurt anyone close to him. And it scared him endlessly.

He sighed and tried to compose himself, then got ready to meet at the coffee shop of Meonji’s choosing. Since he has a feeling that there are no fancy coffee that she wants to visit, nor does he think he has a tuxedo, he chose to wear something more casual. He opted for a beige sweater, black pants, a messenger bag and his scarf for the day. After making sure that the kids were at Gina’s house, he put on the new black converse that he bought when he had splurged on their shopping trip long ago, and headed off.

The coffee shop they met in was indeed very cozy looking, the people in the shop were high school students drinking and chatting with their friends. He ordered a cup of hot chocolate and sat down in a secluded corner of the store.

He messed around on his phone while he paid attention to the door, listening to see if it opened or not. When it did, he turned to look over, seeing the familiar woman wearing a virgin killer sweater-with a sports bra under it-and black skinny jeans and black shoes with a spike at the toes.

She went to the counter and ordered them looked around and went over to his table. Sitting down, she looked at Erratum” So, what do you want to talk about?” She said as Erratum gave a deep sigh **” I haVe BeEn wanTiNg tO TeLl YoU fOr A LonG TiMe”** He then told her his story.

Meonji, to her credit, didn’t say a thing as she drank her cup of coffee and listened to him talk. By the time he finished, it had been an hour since they came came here, and he felt like even more of a mess as he watched her sip the tea, having finished her coffee already.

It was quiet for some time, Erratum sitting nervously while Meonji calmly slipped her tea”So?” She said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence **”....sO?”** Erratum said” Yes, so” The woman replied” So what if you are a destroyer?”

“You are still Erratum, sewing teacher without any knowledge about the outside world to me” She raised a brow. And then he broke down.

He started crying in front of her, it felt strangely relieving to tell someone that wasn’t Night and his little gang, but a person whom he trusted and cared for a lot, and to know that she would still support and care about him made him cry.

When they had finished, Meonji paid and they both walked back to their apartment” I’m happy you have been able to share your story with me Erratum” She said” I’m proud you worked up the courage to do that.” Erratum couldn't help but feel like he achieved something worth more than anything money could buy.


	26. The Start of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting closer.

Erratum’s feeling had grown even more since that day, making him all the more paranoid, walking anywhere results in him looking around like there’s an unexpected attack coming.

Everyone knows about Erratum’s paranoia, it’s evident in the way he twitches at the slightest noise, stares at the art teacher like he’s going to hurt him, it had caused a lot of great concern among the entire school.

Even the other two teachers, mr. Night and OverDrive, that always talk to the sewing teacher seem paranoid of everything, seemingly ready to attack when someone approaches them unexpectedly.

It caused the entire school to give them all space and not get hurt. They had set up a system, one would have to knock on the door whenever they are in a place with doors, or say their names loudly so they can know if their presence. It worried everyone a lot, seeing three teachers so paranoid of everything, only seeming to relax around ms. Meonji, the substitute coach and head club planner, and even then she seems a bit too relaxed, but it was obvious that the three being paranoid affected her too.

It had been a day or two since the start of that paranoia, the school had to accept it and let the three teachers continue with their work when some other skeletons had went into the school, calling for the three

The other skeletons were threatening in their own ways, three were blatantly scary while the other two had the aura of murder to them. They had called out to the teachers the money they had gone in and those on mr. erratum’s class stared in surprise when the teacher told them '' StaY WhERe YoU ArE, Don’T lEaVe ThIs ClLasSRooM'' And ran out.

It was a bit chaotic after that, with Erratum dragging the other two teachers out of their work and to the five people at the entrance, followed by most students peeking out of their classes to see the commotion” Erratum! The others are somehow here!” The skeleton with a knife said'' Which?” Mr. Night had said'' Inky!” The smallest skeleton in blue replied, then the front door was broken” Error! There you are!” A skeleton that looks a lot like mr. Ink yelled with an army of skeletons behind him'' We are here to bring you and the others back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters and it’s gonna be done :D


	27. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It escalated

It escalated after that. Everyone had heard of the commotion and quickly put the school on lockdown, all students hadn't been allowed to leave the classroom, but they had still been able to see the fight as debris flew everywhere.

Everyone seemed in awe of the harsh fight, staring at the glowing blue strings as they wrap themselves around skeletons and killing them off, seemingly choosing one's carefully to dust them all. They watched as tentacles flew around, fighting a yellow-clad skeleton as he kept sprouting how he could turn good and how he wants his brother back. They watched and listened through all the noise about how their teachers could all still be redeemed and they can still be helped, all the while processing the fact that their teachers were overpowered monsters.

In the end, it seemed like the ones that broke in the school were winning and their teachers were losing, obvious from the way that they all had broken bones and using the walls as support, the shortest skeleton in blue with a hammer had fighting the longest, not even afraid of getting hurt as he swung the hammer back and forth.

Eventually, they all had collapsed from being either being too exhausted or from broken bones" We have defeated you!" The skeleton that looked like the art teacher said" It's time for you to come back with us!" He said, before anyone could answer, someone had spoken" Woah there, I still haven't fought at all" The familiar feminine voice rang out and all heads turned.

It was ms. Meonji, wearing a dark red sweater and black leggings underneath a large lab coat" And who are you ma'am?" A skeleton said as ms. Meonji gave a small laugh" An old little thing" She had said and stood in front of the teachers and their friends. The shadows grew darker and darker.


	28. Wails Of the Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much power does Meonji have, Erratum would never know.

Erratum had always had suspicions of Meonji being someone like him, with her being as questionable as she is and him being unable to read her well, it should have been obvious, but it wasn’t. Aside from not being able to know what she is saying is real or not, trusting her more than he does anyone else and her looking so alike to that woman, Hokori that sometimes when he imagines what the people in that story looks like, the image of Meonji as Hokori pops up.

Now, as he watches her stand bravely in front of Inky and the rest of the Sanses while the students and teachers stay behind, hiding in the building and no doubt watching them as Nightmare and his gang are on the floor injured along with him, he can’t help but admire her. The woman had been determined to leave her old life behind, but now with this new threat, she had stepped into the boots of a destroyer again and stepped up to fight.

He watched as she rolled up her sleeves to reveal a golden bracelet, on it, held small indents that seemed to glow ‘Pieces of souls?’ He had thought

———————————————

Inky wasn’t taken by surprise a lot, he had always been on guard in case of an attack but this woman had definitely done it for him, with a face so human-like but history that doesn’t show it, this woman has to be a destroy of sorts.

He watched as the woman revealed a golden bracelet with shards of human SOULs in them and then took it off.

A wave of despair and misery had slapped him in the face, making him almost fall to his knees. Unfortunately, Dream and all the other Sanses didn’t have the same strength as all puked and fell to their knees, some falling over completely.

————————————————

Erratum widened when a wave of despair had hit them all, making them almost fall. Midnight seemed to be sucking the negativity in like he was a starving man. 

Erratum kept his eyes trained on Meonji as he shifted her legs to open up a little more, took in a deep breath, and screamed.

He didn’t what to call this scream, it was like thousands of voices screaming all at once, the screams were full of misery, pain, and suffering that almost clenched his non-existent heart if it weren’t for how demonic it sounded.

As the scream got louder, the light bulbs started breaking, every single one had broken and drowned them in darkness aside from the sunlight. Even if everything is pitch black, Erratum had better night vision than others. He looked around as the screams turned into pitiful wails, like the ones he remembers reading about in the library. He watched as the darker places of the shadows started moving.

He could tell the rest of Nightmares gang had seen it and were in guard, but no one else had moved until the tendrils of shadows draped around them all and pulled them all up.

————————————————

Inky should have known something was wrong the moment the screams turned into pitiful wails, crying out as if they lost something dear, but what had made him screamed was the cold feeling of something wrapping around his ankles.

Looking down, all he saw was pitch black as they climbed up his body and wrapped itself around him tighter and tighter until he couldn’t breathe too well and he couldn’t break out ‘What is this power?!’ He thought

————————————————

Dream felt like puking up, having not felt this much negativity in his entire life, it got even worse when the black tendrils wrapped themselves around him and pulled him and everyone else up. 

In the back of his head, he was trying to remember who this woman was, but it all came up blank ‘Who is this powerful being?!’ He thought

————————————————

Night had never felt so powerful. As a monster of nightmares and king of negativity, he thrived in all things negative, and right now, he had never felt so much power.

————————————————

OverDrive watched in fascination as all the Sanses souls were brought out and black, shadow-like strings wrapped around them. His eyes widened when the Sanses screamed in pain and black shadows slowly swarmed the SOULs

Before it could go any further-“ STOP!!”

————————————————

PaperJam had never felt so terrified in his life, running out from the dark and towards the others” STOP!!” He yelled as eyes went over to him.

Immediately, he felt the heaviness of all the gazes turning to him” P-please stop! This is getting out of hand!” He said” Ms (Last name), please let these people go... please don’t kill them” He said, he watched as the female teacher turned to him, his eyes red as they glowed in the dark” But what happens if they hurt us?” She said as PaperJam quickly shook away his shock and looked over” S-sir, you are the leader right?” He said as he watched the person who looked like Mr. Ink nod” D-do you promise that you won’t hurt them if they left when they let you go?” He said” Yes!” The person said quickly as all the others Sanses grumbled but nodded and she had let them go”... I think we need to talk this over” Ink suddenly said from the classroom.

————————————————

After a few hours of talking, Inky blaming Erratum on destroying his creations, all the Sanses telling their tale of Erratum killing off their copies, it was getting a bit obvious who was in the right and wrong of the situation.

It was obvious from the way Meonji frowned, the way Erratum narrowed his eyes, even more, it was obvious in the way Night, whose real name was actually Nightmare, and his gang glared at the Sanses, it was obvious in the way Mr. Blueberry refused to glance at a skeleton wearing an orange hoodie, whose name was Honey- and Genocide glared at a skeleton who looks suspiciously like a Grim Reaper.

It had also said a lot when Mr. Error had asked the sewing teacher to talk about his history, only to shock the room into silence once he finished. It was a lot when all the other Sanses had also told their stories as well, making more people in the room turn shell-shocked.

“E-error! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for any of this to happen!” Inky said,” Oh god this is all my fault!” He kept saying, the destroyer turned sewing teacher only stared at him blankly” So let me get this straight..” Ink the art teacher said” You, Erratum, used to be a destroyer for a delicate balance forced onto you by a thing called FATE, and you, Inky, are me, but you are a child of this... FATE and you created too much, making all these.. AUs fall apart.” Ink said” And you, Erratum, are the counterpart of Error while... Inky over there is my counterpart” Don’t forget to mention that.. that guy over there” Night pointed to Nightmare” is my counterpart, and all the others are counterparts too.” Only most anyway, I have never seen a lot of you around before..” Dream had said” Hell yea broskis!” A skeleton in bright neon clothes said as he jumped out” Hey broskis! My name is Fresh!” He said as he gave them all finger guns” Y-you are supposed to be me?” Student Fresh said, frowning in disbelief that someone like him could be the neon-clad skeleton” Yep my Diggity-dog!” He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his smaller counterpart, feeling the smaller him flinch in surprise when he suddenly appeared behind him.

“I have an idea, it might be crazy but it could work..” Meonji said” Well? Let’s hear it.” Nightmare said,” Well, since you guys have small good memories that cling to that place, how about you travel through there whenever you have to destroy the AUs from cluttering?” She said, the silence that fell upon the whole room was so thick it would be cut with a knife” Ms, Meonji, how would that even work?” A student said as people started questioning” Quiet down Everyone” She said as she opened a portal to somewhere and pulled out a roll of string.

The strings were a glowing and pretty white, seemingly a thing but also not” These strings here are strings I have fused with my magic, if I remember, whenever Inky needs Erratum to clear off the clutter of AUs, he would just need to lightly touch the string and it would send a wave of messages to Erratum” She said as she cut a small part of the string off and trying them to the Creator and Destroyer’s fingers. Hesitantly, Inky gently touched the string, making Erratum blinked when he felt it, he then gently grazed it back, making Inky shiver because of the feeling” It works” Inky said as she nodded” And no one is allowed to hurt the destroyer anymore now that you learned how important he is to your world” She turned away the moment all the Sanses had agreed **” BuT, HoW CAn i GeT tHeRe?”** Erratum finally spoke up” Well, I’ll show you later, when there’s no one here,” She said as Erratum nodded.

After a few more hours of sorting everything out, they were all ready to leave and sleep off the crazy day.

Meonji went into a dark room with Erratum along with Nightmare and his gang behind him. She then gave him a bracelet” This bracelet will help you travel through the worlds and do the things you need without having completely stayed there, okay?” She said as he nodded **” ThAnks MeonJi”** He said” Don’t mention it” She said as she gave the same bracelet to everyone else.

  
  



	29. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sees him everywhere she goes

Phantom Friends

In Meonji's eyes, she is a woman of class, she knows how to dress up, she knows how to look nice. It's how she got connections to the wealthier people with the help of her status as a famous jeweler that makes and sells only actual jewels in her spare time, those who the poor or anyone with a 'normal job' like hers can only dream of. Hell, she's even friends with some of the government officials, that's the person she is.

People say that it's not just her classiness in people's eyes that got them, it was her personality. They all say she's like a candle light in a dark room, like hot chocolate on a rainy day. But people don't really know what she really is.

She's got connections to the underworld, from small time gangs to big shots that rule the underground in a different country, she has it all. They know who she really is, a never-ending ember that burns like wildfire across the land. People among the underground say that if you find her, then it means it's the end for you.

She is also the middle ground, the one that holds all of the information of the rich and the dark, the snobs and the creepy sewer dwellers. She can relay information from the rich down to the monsters, from the monster to some sleazy businessmen who want some work done. That's how she does her work as an assassin after all.

Of course, having a job like hers means you have ghosts that hold you if you are weaker, that's who she is, but that's not what haunts her.

It's the ghosts of what she used to be that haunts her, it's the looks of terror and fear in some eyes of her phantom that makes her regretful. But she can ignore them all easily. Well, most of them.

It's the ghost of him that she can never forget. That forever tear-stained face and dull, blood-shot cerulean eyes. That matted red hair filled with grime and dirt. That worn blood stained T-shirt that used to be blue but now a color that she can't recognize. That skin that used to be a color of chocolate, now grey and decomposing. She could almost smell that odor.

He haunts her every step, despite the fact that he murdered her. Everywhere she goes, she can always see him from the corner of her eye, following her. Sometimes, in the quiet of her room, she would talk to him, murmur small questions to a phantom that can never answer, that is never real.

It drives her up a wall sometimes, makes her question her sanity on the days where everything is too much, makes her crave the familiar laugh of her dear friend. She could swear she feels a hand on her shoulder on those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more and it’s the end!


	30. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s done.

It’s been around a year after that incident, and Erratum never felt better. It had taken Inky months to finally control his urge to create all the time, being able to find another way to let loose his creativity without overcrowding the world.

The balance had also been better than ever. Due to Inky letting out some of his creativity out in different forms, Erratum didn’t have to go back to the old MULTIVERSE every single day, and the CODEs slowly learned to sustain themselves on their own. 

Most of these things were kept secret from the rest of the school, the only thing they know is that their sewing teacher would disappear once every few months, and the teachers introduced to them by their sewing teacher disappeared, the only thing they knew was that they left, none of their whereabouts.

Erratum brushed off all questions about the teachers, the only answer he willingly gave was **” tHey WeNt HoMe”** which wasn’t a lie, their teacher never said leis.

Most of the Sans and some of the Papyrus stopped hunting him down and hurting him too, most of them just give him a Sorry stare and some of them begged to be forgiven. Erratum never really had it in himself to forgive a lot of them.

The kids sometimes follow him to the old multiverse as well, the kids usually going somewhere else while he did his work. Most of the Sans usually find them and babysit them anyways.

Meonji was also a mystery he never really cracked, it’s true she was most likely the destroyer from his favourite story, but he doesn’t know how she survived, he never bothered to ask, but he doesn’t know how to tell her what her story meant to him.

As the years passed, Erratum watched as his kids grew older and older, growing into teens and going to the school he teached, his satisfaction of his life grew, and it continued.

**“WhAt iS iT MeOnJi?”** Erratum asked, looking at the woman who was holding out his book in front of him” You should write your story here” She said **” WhY?”** He raised a brow, and she smiled, then explained to him.

Apparently, the book held all the stories made by other destroyers, the first story written by a man using a special ink to record his life story and encouraging the next few destroyers that if they saw this, they should write it down as well, using his special ink that was easily made. The ingredients were a strange mix, it consists of the writer’s blood/anything liquid in their body or essence, a star that is hard to find, and animals blood, pour the weird mix into a small ink cup, and use a dipping pen to write. Every destroyer that came across this has to write the story.

Erratum sighed, and picked up the small dipping pen and stared hesitantly, should he write a title? It would be best to write it, and write down the page number too..

He sat there for a few hours, thinking of a title before coming up with a name, putting his pen down on the rough paper, he wrote, the letters burning with a mix of colors, before turning into red/blue ink, an ink blotch at the end.

**“A Destroyer’s Journey.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I really pushed myself to finish this story, I felt like I had an obligation to finish this one since I finished it on Wattpad already even though I left the Fandom years ago. Thank you for the memories of being in this fandom! Goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I violated anything posting this on here or if I missed anything in the tags. The characters like this story’s Error belongs to Harrish6 on Wattpad and so are 3 future characters. The AU and idea all belongs to Harrish6, only the storyline is mine. I will try and upload every 2 weeks but no promises. English is also not my first language so please keep that in mind.


End file.
